1. Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to electronic devices and, more particularly, to an electronic device having a touch panel.
2. Description of Related Art
A typical electronic device such as a notebook computer, has a touch panel as a substitute for a mouse, to control the electronic device. The touch panel is positioned on an operation surface of a main body of the typical electronic device. When a display cover of the typical electronic device is opened, a user can input command via the touch panel.
However, the touch panel and a keyboard of the electronic device are both positioned on the same operation surface of the main body. When a user operates the keyboard, the touch panel is often touched inadvertently, thus potentially introducing a misoperation and problems to the user. In addition, when the display cover of the electronic device is opened, the touch panel is always exposed, even when not being used. Furthermore, a control accuracy of the touch panel may decrease because of contamination caused by dust from an ambient environment, and the usage life of the touch panel may decrease because of abrasion caused by inadvertent collisions.
What is needed, therefore, is a new electronic device that overcomes the above mentioned disadvantages.